VGCW/2013-10-08
Intro The show begins with a textscrool recap, filling in recent events. Explaining that after Vegeta's death, Nappa decided to hunt for the seven dragon balls, to summon a wish granting dragon to bring Vageta back, but other groups soon found out, leading to teams of Wario and Waluigi, Dr Eggman and Dr Wily, and Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen to also hunt them. Wario Ware Inc to gain all the money in the world, The Practice aiming for world domination, and Adam tricking Gabe to help him get the balls so he can wish Gabe out of his life forever. Once Nappa discovers his rivles are hunting in pairs, he accepts the help of Flint. So far, Nappa and Flint have the 2 star ball, Wario and Waluigi have the 3 and 6 star balls, Gabe and Adam have the 5 star ball, and Eggman and Wily have not obtained a ball. The recap also explains that Barret is to face Segata Sanshiro at End Game five for the casual belt. Red and Scorpion are to face to determine who is the true King of the Midcard. Donkey Kong and Air Man will face off inside a cell to see who the best powerhouse is, and Former members of Gerudo Skies, Zangief and Ganondorf, will end their feud. Meanwhile, the current champ, Little Mac, is watching out for Mr Money in the Bank, Charles Barkley, who can cash in for his tittle at any time. Recently, Gabe face Donkey Kong, ending his winning streak and obtaining his ball, but just before the end of the match, the lights went off, making it so no one saw the ending, leading to people wondering if Gabe really beat DK, or if shenanigans are afoot.__TOC__ "Barkley's Last Shot" Match Matchup Winner Results The match is pretty even, with both sides getting a good series of attacks in, swapping back and forth between attack and defence. As time goes on, Barkley gains the upper hand, using a series of elbow drops and slams to wear Gary down, before really laying on the pain with a uppercut to the face, followed by a Chaos Dunk. Gary tries to get back in with a Soul Silver Spoon, but it's clear the momentum is with Barkley. Barkley tries a somersault from the top rope, but misses the attack, landing face first on the canvas. Gary doesn't capitalise however, deciding to strip Table-san instead of focusing on Barkley, allowing him to recover, and go for another somersault from the top rope, this time nailing it. Gary doesn't give it, landing a decent set of attacks, before superplexing Barkley off the corner, but it's clear he's only delaying the end, as another Chaos Dunk is all it take to put him away for good, giving Mr Money in the Bank his first win since losing his title. Other Plot Wario and Waluigi are on the trail of Arino's Dragon Ball. With a title defense in Gamecenter FU's future (and the #1 contender match for the co-op championship happening later that night), they figure that Arino will be easy pickings. Once they get that Dragon Ball, they'll have three in total, bringing them closest to achieving their wish of all the money in the world... millions of dollars! "Turnabout Kombat" Match Matchup Winner Results Scorpion starts off in control, with little success for Phoenix, only really able to counter as Scorpion lands blow after blow. The two then seem to get into a stalemate, countering one another again and again, until Phoenix lands a set of jawbreakers, before starting to work his way back in the match. With Phoenix starting to gain ground, the lights go dark in the arena, leaving the crowed unable to see what is going on. When they come back on, Scorpion is running back into the ring from A destroyed Table-San, returning to do battle. Scorpion seems to want back into the match, landing blow after blow, before Phoenix manages to suplex him from the ropes, land a jump from the top ropes, and then hit him with a Turnabout DDT, making the ninja bleed. Scorpion kicks out, but still can't seem to gain any offence, Phoenix hitting him with shot after shot, before hitting him with an Objection. At this point, Scorpion, injured and bloody, seems to simply have enough, just working move after nice on his opponent, not giving him a moment's rest, countering ever move Nick makes, and landing a firm kick to the head, to him bleed. Phoenix tries to use a Turnabout to stage a comeback, but the Ninja simply doesn't give him time, jumping from the ropes to slam into him, and then pinning him for three, gaining a surprise comeback Other Plot Donkey Kong barges into Gabe Newell's office, clearly unhappy with the outcome of their match on the previous night. Though neither Gabe nor Jensen can understand Kongese, the big monkey's displeasure is clear. Gabe insists that he won the match fair and square, and tells Adam to show the ape out the door. Adam suggests that Gabe address the issue of the mysterious power outage to the fans later that broadcast... "Mr L VS DR W" Extreme Rules Match Matchup Winner Results The first half of the match is all Luigi, showing tremendous skill In keeping Wily on the defensive, The Doctor does get some hits in, including a clothesline against the plumber, but it's clear that Luigi is the one in control. Luigi goes out of the ring to get a weapon, as Wily separates to grab a guitar from the crowd, before seeming to deciding he doesn't need it. Luigi does the same, only for Wily to grab a crutch, and beat the unarmed Plumber down. Luigi soon recover, and the fight continues. Wily tries to use a rubbish bin, but Luigi counters, knocking it out of his hand, Wily makes some space, and grabs it again, Luigi taunting into attacking, only to grab it out of his hands. The two trade it back and forth, before Wily makes the mistake of taunting Luigi right in front of him, leaving him defenceless as the bin goes down, following it up with a Green Driver and going for a pin. However, Wily is able to kick out at 2, shocking the crowd. After Luigi continues to maintain control, he pulls a ladder out from the ring, and starts to batter the doctor over and over. Wily grabs it off him, but loses it almost instantly, to continue getting pounded. After that, another Green Diver leads to Wily bleeding, and being unablle to resist the three count, the squish match ending with Luigi victorious. Other Plot Wario and Waluigi confront Gamecenter FU to challenge them for Arino's Dragonball. The Kacho confuses them for "ugly Mario Brothers", and the Nerd wonders why they want the orb so badly. Wario brushes them off and charitably decides to let Arino choose which one of them gets to fight him. After some deliberation, Arino challenges the "fat ugly biker Mario" to a match. "Falcon Respects The Half-Pipe" Match Matchup Winner Results The match starts off extremely balanced, both men landing big hits against each other, before seeming to settle into a period where both men reverse almost every attack the other does, countering each over blow for blow, as the commentators repeatedly call attention to the crowd showing their appreciation. The stalemate seems to be broken when Falcon is able to land a series of punches, followed by a European uppercut, at which point, both competitors seem to focus on attack, seeming to swap big move after big move, both men not letting up for a moment. After an even fight, Haggar is able to get a comeback off, slamming Falcon to the ground, and then landing a series of rapid fire punches. Haggar readies his finisher, but is unable to connect, as but Falcon counters with a comeback of his own, landing hit after hit, only to end up in a DDT6 from Haggar, making Falcon bleed. It seems to be over as Haggar goes for a powerbomb, but falcon reverses it, before throwing Haggar out of the ring. He moves to attempt a spear, but the ref counts five just before he can get it off, forcing both men back into the ring to avoid being counted out. Once back inside, Haggar goes on the attack again, suplexing Falcon off the top rope, but Falcon is able to land a counter, getting in a Falcon Punch, hitting Haggar in the head and making him bleed. Falcon moves to pin, but Haggar kicks out at 2, somehow overcome THQuality to kick out. With both men now bleeding, both men give it their all, punch after punch, counter after counter, both men showing how badly they want to win. Falcon seems to have the edge, and goes to superplex Haggar off the rope, but Haggar counters, bodyslamming him onto the canvus. Falcon isn't done, uppercutting Haggar, but Haggar is able to counter the follow up, scoopclaming Falcon to the floor, and then letting off his finisher, but Still Falcon kicks out, refusing to give up. Falcon goes to attack, but gets counters, as Haggar lets off another scoopslam finally puts Falcon away, a hotly fought contest coming to an end. Other Plot Gabe comes out to address the controversy over the final match last "week". According to him, after getting hit by the Donkey Punch, the lights went out. After he kicked out of the pin, DK fell over with what looked like a twisted ankle, giving Gabe an opening to win the fight with the Wallet Squeeze. Then the lights came back on. Gabe swears that he'll catch the "light switcher offer" behind the blackout, much to Jensen's chagrin. Adam insists that their top priority should be the Dragonballs, but Gabe brushes him off, insisting this will be more fun. "Sneaking Mission" Triple Threat Match Matchup Winner Results The three masters of stealth start off, with Adam finding himself reviving the focus of both his opponents, Snake and Ezio taking it in truns to do battle with him, but despite being two one one manages to hold his own quite well. This continues until Ezio switches target, doing battle with snake, Adam getting a rest as the two duke it out, with Snake controlling the assassin, doing a lot of damage. Adam tries a sneak attack on Snake, but is flipped out of the ring as he charges. Ezio gets snake in a corner, but Snake reverses it, only for Adam to hit Ezio with a DDT, the assassin now the one fighting two on one. Ezio seems to focus his attention on snake, allowing Adam to strip Table-san as the other two duke it out. Once back in the ring, Ezio throws snake to Adam, and the two double team Snake, slamming him on both their knees, before Adam targets Ezio once more, allowing Snake enough time to land a piledriver, making the assassin bleed. With Ezio seemingly out of it, Adam switches to snake, giving Ezio a small break to allow him to sneak attack snake in the head, before Snake is thrown out of the ring by Adam, seeming to attempt to put him through Table-san. Ezio, always one for the ladies, rushes to throw Snake away, and fight Adam. The three men move to the front of Table-san, fighting in front of her, Adam still ignoring Ezio as he attempts to damage Snake. Ezio goes for an attack on Adam, only to be hit by a Codecbreaker from Snake, Adam uses the two fighting to grab snake, leading him towards Table-san, but Ezio keeps fighting, trying to protect her. However, Snake throws Ezio back into the ring, given Adam enough time to put him on her and moonsult him through, destroying her. Ezio grabs a chair in anger, but is unable to hit either of them, before putting it in a corner. Adam twice tries to let off an Augmented Tombstone on Snake, but Ezio interrupts both times, allowing snake to escape. The three return to the ring, Snake grabbing Adam, before Powerbombing Ezio to the ground. The two continue to fight, Ezio countering a move by Snake, planting him to the floor, only to be tackled by Adam. Snake recovers to put Adam down, trying to go for a finisher, but Ezio grabs from behind, going for an Eagle Dive on the Snake, But Snake gets back up just in time, catching Ezio in midair with a Codecbreaker. Ezio rolls out the ring to avoid being pinned, both Adam and Snake following. Ezio lands a headscissor on snake, making him bleed, before both his opponents starts attacking him, pounding him over and over. Ezio doesn't give up however, throwing Adam into the ring and then slamming Snake to the ground, only for Snake to suplex him onto the stairs. Snake then shifts to Adam, going for a powerbomb, only to get reversed, joining Ezio on the stairs. Adam continue to try and beat down Snake, but Snake whips him into the post, before slamming his head into it, making Adam bleed as well. With all three men now bleeding and injured, the fight returns to the ring, Adam putting Snake onto the ground just as Ezio enters the ring, grabbing Adam, and forcing him to the floor, moving to pin. Snake watches, seeming to think Adam will kick out, only to realise too late that Ezio is keeping him down. He runs to break the pin, but it's too late, as the battered and blooded Ezio gets the three count, and scoring the win. Other Plot Meanwhile, Flint informs Nappa that he's found the sixth of the seven Dragonballs, and that the holder is willing to wager it in a match. Nappa and Flint leave to meet this mystery person... '"War of the World Warriors(plus Duke)" Co-Op #1 Contender Match' Matchup Winner Results Sagat and Guile start the match off, both men struggling for control as they try and gain an advantage over the other. Sagat manages to create some space between them, and uses it for an opportunity to strip Table-san, Guile tries to stop him, but is thrown back into the ring by Bison, causing Guile to attack the ref in error as Sagat grabs a chair, only to lose it to Guile, who starts doing damage to the King of Muay Thay, before tagging Duke in. Duke tries to attack, but is whipped into a corner, allowing Bison to be tagged in as Shadaloo double team him. Duke controls most of the fight with Bison, but another whip allows Sagat and Bison to tag, another double team following. Sagat starts to take control, chokeslaming Duke off the top rope, and generally inflicting damage. Duke moves to tag, but Saget catches him, leading to a skiffle in the corner, in which Duke is able to successfully pull off a tree of woe, giving him the momentum to gain the upper hand, trowing Sagat to the opposite corner, and suplexing him to the floor. Duke tries to tag out, but Sagat sees it coming, pulling Guile into the ring to prevent the tag, and then backbreaking Duke, leaving both of team America on the floor. Duke isn't finished yet however, and land a comeback, stopping Saget's attack dead, before throwing Sagat over the rope, and finally getting the tag. Guile steps over the ropes to face Sagat, but can't deal with both him and Bison, ending up returned to the ring, once again taking out his anger on the ref. Guile then get's thrown out of the ring by Sagat, thrown back in by Bison, and Guile to attack the ref again. After that, Guile finally is able to make it through Bison to Sagat, slamming him into the steel post, before being thrown back into the ring. The ref wisely gives Guile space as the two legal men continue their fight, Sagat still eager to throw Guile out, and Bison eager to throw Guile back in. It's at this point that Duke makes their way to the group, all four men engaged in battle as the fight moves to the top left corner. Sagat and Guile both seem to want to spear each other through the barricade, whipping each other to the corner time and time again, until Sagat is able to pull it off, just before the nine count. As the Ref continues to count, both Duke and Bison try and stop their opponent from returning, Duke tries to stun Sagat by hitting his head into the steel post, but Bison grabs him before he can stop him returning, before trying to grab stunned Guile and making sure he can't move, only to be slammed into the barricade as the injured Guile recovers, and makes it back in on the count of 15. Sagat still seems eager to take the fight outside, moving to grab a set of stairs, but his teammate seems determined to keep Guile inside, throwing him back in time after time. At this point, Guile decided to focus on Bison, seemingly tired of his consistent meddling, and whips him into the ring post, before returning back to Sagat, letting off a Sonic Boom as he throws him to the ground. Duke moves to throw Sagat against the nearby post, stunning him so Guile can make him taste the steel, making him bleed. Bison throws Guile back into the ring, as Sagat moves to pin him, but Guile kicks out. Sagat knees him in the face and tries again, but Guile just won't give up, kicking out. After a small bit of fighting where Sagat tries to use a comeback, Guile lifts Sagat into the air, and in a stunning display, is able to steals Sagat's Tiger Uppercut, knocking him to the floor, and giving Guile enough time for the three count. As Guile and Duke move to celebrate winning their shot at the co-op title, Shadaloo moves to cut the feed, ending the bordcast of the match. Other Plot Nappa and Flint meet with the holder of the seven-star Dragon Ball, Proto Man. The robot stutters a bit when he talks with the pair, explaining it as the side-effect of his glitchiness over the past year. Protoman tells them that he keeps the Dragonball inside his body, and that they can have it if they can win a match against him. Nappa makes the challenge, and asks Proto Man to choose the type of match. The Glitchman decides on a cage match... "Glitchman's Marvelous Dragonball Escape!" Cage Match Matchup Winner Results Somewhat fittingly, the fight turns out to be somewhat glitchy, with Proto-man managing to get open the door in a little over a minute. He tries to crawl through it, but Nappa isn't tired enough yet, and pulls his back from escaping, leading for the door to somehow get closed again. Nappa starts to take control of the match, with Proto-Man not getting much in attacks going, seeming to focus more on escaping, as he tries to get up the cage, only to be pulled back down. With Nappa in control, Proto-man tries to use a comeback, but Nappa simply doesn't give him the chance, slamming him to the ground before trying to escape himself. He nearly reaches the top, but seems to pause just before the end, allowing Proto-man to pull him down from the very top. At this point, the two take turns trying to climb, pulling each other down to try and escape themselves, only to be pulled to the ground, both men now focusing on escape. In the end, Proto-Man is able to counter as Nappa tries to pull him down, letting him get over the cage wall, and win the match, keeping his Dragon Ball Other Plot While Knuckles deliberates over whether Eggman can be trusted, Sonic comes in to try to convince him he's being tricked. The echidna brushes him off, and tells him to stay out of his business. Sonic departs, telling Knuckles to "have fun dooming us all"... "Fat Ugly Biker Mario" Match Matchup Winner Results Wario enters the match wearing one of the tag-team belt, seeming to be taunting the current co-op champion as he does so, eager for a fight. The fight starts with Wario in control, and once he has it, he just doesn't give it up, boddying Arino completely, using his raw power time and again to never give his opponent a chance. Arino lands a few hits, but keeps getting put into the corner by Wairo, who shows no mercy time and again. Wario moves Arino outside to try and put him through Table-san, but misses the whip, making him hit the side of her. This doesn't stop Wario however, who DDTs Arino onto the floor, and makes him bleed. Wario then returns Arino to the ring, who manages to land a Last Continue on Wario, but once Wario kicks out of the pin, it's clear that there is no way back for Arino. Her taunts Wario as the bicker gets up, and does his best to not be put away, but at this point, all it takes is one more neckbreaker to allow Wario to get the pin and the ball. Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division